


The wrong time to make jokes

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I really like hurting Ryuji, I'm ok, M/M, The rest of the group I guess, no one dies, they don't do much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Person A treating a severe injury that Person B has. Person B, noticing Person A's shaking hands, decides to crack a joke.Then Person A starts crying.Person A is Akira and Person B is Ryuji.





	The wrong time to make jokes

"Ryuji! Wake up, please! Just wake up!" someone yelled, shaking Ryuji violently. He stirred, immediately feeling a sharp pain in his side. What happened? Thinking quickly, he recalled the fight that had happened before. Skadi had ambushed them, and she had no weaknesses, but she cast a garudyne and knocked him over. And then, she was floating over him with her dagger and she lunged.

Oh.

He was stabbed by a floating lady with no face.

Lovely.

He looked around his surroundings, careful not to move too much. Akira was hovering around him, probably tending to his wound and they were in a Mementos waiting room. Glancing at his boyfriend, who was holding large amounts of medicines and cloth, he realised that his hands were shaking. Akira was worried about him. Why? It wasn't like a quick Diarama or something couldn't fix it.

"Hey Akira" Ryuji said, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. Akira looked at him, worry in his eyes. "Don't worry. A Stab wound is just an extra pocket, am I right?"

It was an awful joke. Not so awful to bring tears to someone's eyes though, but that was what happened. Akira was usually stoic and calm, but at that moment in time, he was the most emotional person in the world. He dropped all the stuff he was holding and wrapped his arms around Ryuji, refusing to let go.

"Wait, what's the matter?" Ryuji exclaimed, understandably surprised at Akira's reaction.

"You almost died!" Akira cried out. "I was so, so worried!"

Ryuji was taken-aback, but gently rubbed Akira's back. Was it not only a week ago when Akira fell and Ryuji threw himself in front of Akira because he couldn't stand the thought of Akira being hurt anymore?

"Let's go home." Ryuji said soothingly, and Akira nodded softly. In ten minutes, Akira was back to normal, the only sign of him crying was a tiny bit of redness around his eyes. Everyone else had already gone home after healing Ryuji as much as they could.

"Don't do that again." Akira said firmly, looking at Ryuji with determined eyes. "And next time I see Skadi..." His voice trailed out into simple mutters, and at the station, Akira kissed Ryuji deeply before smirking and leaving.

Ryuji blushed like a tomato and hid his face in his hands.

What kind of boyfriend did he have?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I actually love this couple so much, it's just too cute!


End file.
